


Not So Smooth

by flowerscarsandcandy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baekchen - Freeform, Can I class this as semi-crack?, Chansoo were unexpected here, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fluff, Genderbending, Kai is an idiot here, M/M, Mild Language, There needs to be more Kaixing in the world plz, i love Kyungsoo here, like a massive idiot, so much cheese, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerscarsandcandy/pseuds/flowerscarsandcandy
Summary: Kim Jongdae just wants to confess her love for Byun Baekhyun. He ends up making her cry in the girls' toilets.Kim Jongin is really smooth. Whether it comes to being admired by his fans, actually being in a conversation with Do Sookyung, dance and track or just talking to people in general.He was going to be real smooth in confronting Byun Baekhyun for making his older sister cry until a certain Zhang Yixing showed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from AFF.

 

“Jongdae noona, can you please stop crying and tell me what’s wrong?” Kim Jongin sighed, leaning outside the toilet stall that his older sister was in.

Suave, smooth talking, seventeen years old, Mr Junior Popular Guy of Shinhwa High, Kim Jongin could have been at many places after school. He could be ravishing fried chicken at the local diner, running on the race track, beating his record time as his coach and  track teammates would be timing and encouraging him- followed by the screams of his many fangirls (and fanboys), walking by his locker where his best friend Lee Taemin would crack jokes about the endless love letters overfilling his locker or in the dance studio, creating the latest choreography for an upcoming dance recital with his other best friend, Oh Sehun and the dance team captain Kim Minseok.

But, today, his manly self was forced to enter the girls’ bathroom after finding out from some upperclassmen that his sister, Kim Jongdae, was crying in the toilets. It had been 15 minutes and yet, there was no reply from his sibling; it was bad enough that he was giving constrained smiles to the shocked girls that walked into the bathroom, some purposely barging in just to see _“their favourite oppa”_ comfort his sister.

_How sweet._

 

Suddenly, the door opened and he was getting to groan at whoever walked in.

“Seriously, go away before I- _Oh_ , it’s only you, Sookyung noona," He stopped complaining when he saw entered.

“Last time I checked, this is the girls’ bathroom. Seems like you’d really fit the smart pervert role, you turd.” Sookyung retorted, narrowing her wide eyes at him.

Do Sookyung was Jongdae’s best friend since diaper days and you could always count on her to make Jongin’s life a misery, alongside his sister. She looks sweet and innocent on the outside, but truthfully, she’s the scariest girl he’s ever met. This whole cute appearance thing makes it worse because he never expects it. One time, he accidentally blabbed to senior and fellow runner, Park Chanyeol that Sookyung took a liking to him and next thing you know, in the school canteen and in front of him and the entire school, she kneed him in the balls and threatened to slice his dick off. It didn’t help since Jongdae caught the whole thing on camera, cackling like a maniac. What made it worse was that Chanyeol thought the girl was amazingly cute with her quiet, innocent looks and the angry side of the Devil’s child was a massive turn on; a week later, they made it exclusive and the Kim siblings found the joy of seeing them make out heavily in the field before Jongin’s after school track meet and Jongdae’s cheerleading practice.

“Jongdae, please explain what happened? You ran away before we showed up and Chanyeol said he doesn’t know either what someone has done to make you upset.” Sookyung knocked on the door, looking concerned for her best friend.

“I just can’t believe he- I mean it’s _bad enough_ I have a guy’s name since our parents thought I was going to be boy and _yes_ , I can be of a troll but I thought he liked that- _Why?!_ ” He heard his sister ramble on, occasionally sniffing in-between her incoherent sentences.

Jongin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Jongdae’s actions since his sister has always been there for him, no matter how many times she pulls the _“older sibling privileges”_ card.

“Noona, please come out and tell your darling brother what happened so he can kick whoever made you cry,” Jongin pleaded, having enough of hearing Jongdae blowing her nose.

“Hush you fool, you are only here since you don’t want to deal with the sheer secondhand embarrassment of facing s _ex-on-legs dancer dude_ -“

“ _Noona!_ Shut up-“Jongin whined, stamping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms. He didn’t care if he was acting like a child. He was already annoyed that someone made Jongdae cry and it wasn’t him ~~(for once)~~ and that he was missing dance practice because that one-

“Jongdae, open the fucking door or I’m going to kick it off its hinges. Don’t be surprised if splinters ruin your nails.” Sookyung interrupted his inner tantrum as she lowered her voice dangerously, rolling her ankles as if she was ready to kick the offending object with her boots. The lock clicked and the door was ajar. It wasn’t surprising since Sookyung would actually kick the stall door.

 _Good luck explaining that to Shinhwa High’s Headmaster_.

Out came Jongdae, her eyes were swollen; nose and cheeks blushed a crimson red from her gargantuan amounts of crying. Jongin feel a pang in his chest, seeing his fiercely sassy sister crumble to into a hot mess, which was supposed to Jongin’s role for reasons that will not be unveiled. 

 _Yet._  

Jongin should thank his elder since some of his popularity came from her since she was a year older than him. She had the desirable cheekbones that seemed like Michelangelo, himself, carved, the feline- like eyes that enticed the boys, from every year and fun personality that made her likeable to everyone. Even though, he was blessed with his sun-kissed skin and plump lips, he was also very eloquent - part of the Kim family package which really boosted his popularity and furthermore, he was just part of that social group with his equally good looking friends- she really helped him survive freshman year when she entered sophomore year, making sure no one messed with him, despite many older students ignoring their youngers.

 He sometimes wished he didn’t know her, especially when he gets the creepy guys asking him for his sister’s number, that’s the part where he tells them to fuck off or Sookyung will slice their dicks off. To him, it just can’t be helped if your sister is Kim Jongdae, singing star prodigy and the school’s sweetheart, even if her pranks get too out of hand; you should feel blessed if she dumps green goo on you or accidentally swaps your History presentation on The Black Plague for a stolen video of you dancing to _SNSD’s “Gee”_ Not that Jongin has ever had to experience it.

_Ever._

“Oh Jongdae, what happened?” Sookyung hugged her tightly as she wiped Jongdae’s tears from her cheeks.

Jongdae looked at her best friend and brother, tucked her chestnut hair behind her ears and took in breath before opening her mouth:

“Two words: _Byun Baekhyun_.”

 

“Jongin, come back here!” Jongdae ran after him, weaving in and out of the corridors to catch up with him.

“I’m gonna kill that _pleather pants pleb!_ I’d like to see him sass himself out of this situation while I use his choker to choke the pathetic life out of his system.” Jongin fumed, furiously running towards the dark- haired boy in the distance.

He saw Baekhyun laughing with Chanyeol and Sehun as they seemed ready to go home from their respective clubs. Jongin couldn’t believe the cheek of the senior, having the _audacity_ of laughing with his friends after playing with his sister's feelings.

Byun Baekhyun was Kim Jongdae’s crush since he joined the school last year during their junior year/ Jongin and Sehun’s sophomore year. She noticed him being in three out of her five classes and she really fell hard when they were partnered for a musical composition assignment in their Music class. Apart from being totally easy on the eyes and having a great swimmer’s body _(she may have been checking him out during the regional school competitions)_ , he was incredibly witty, funny and has a voice that could she could make love to as Jongdae puts it- Jongin just finds it totally disgusting, knowing his sister wants to have sex with that loud- mouthed diva who kept calling him  _Kkamjong_ to which his friends still take the piss out of him for; Jongdae then, shuts him down with him wanting to make babies with black- haired guy.  Clearly, they had no boundaries when it came to telling each other about their love lives.

 

“Byun Baekhyun, you absolute prick!” Jongin shoved the unsuspecting elder, getting ready to punch the shit out of him.

“What did I do?” Baekhyun asked, confused to why his junior just pushed him aside, mid-way a gaming conversation with the taller two. Chanyeol and Sehun looked just as confused, looking at each other for an answer before shrugging.

“Kim Jongin, I told you to get your flat ass back here!” Jongin heard Jongdae catch up with him and she looked at him with rage in her eyes as she tried to get her breath back. She punched him in the shoulder as she scolded him.

“Krisus, can’t you ever stop running so fast, do you think this is a blooming track race? I don’t want you to cause a scene- ” She froze as soon as her eyes laid upon Baekhyun. She really wanted to curl up into a hole, away from everyone and their parents.

“Jongdae? You’re still here? Chanyeol said you ran off somewhere,” Baekhyun inquired, scratching his head trying to fight the blush creeping onto his cheeks as they both longingly stared at each other.

“Well, obviously she would run away since you were the cause- Sehun put his hand over his best friend’s mouth, pointedly looking at his sister. He was used to his friend not understanding the concept of _“in their own world”_.

“I was?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, his face fell as his gaze set onto a teary-eyed Jongdae.  Jongdae looked at the floor as she covered her hands with her sleeves. She puffed out her cheeks, looking really disheartened since Baekhyun didn’t know why she was melancholy.

“I think you should really tell Jongdae noona the truth now, Baekhyun hyung,” a deep voice cut through the tense silence.

Jongin’s ear pricked. He knew that soft, sensual voice from a mile away, it was the voice that gave many restless nights ~~and wet dreams~~ , not that Jongin will ever admit. He turned around to see _him_ , leaning on one of the lockers.

_It was him._

 

_It was Sex-on- Legs dancer dude, according to Sookyung._

_It was black- haired guy who Jongin wants to make babies with, according to Jongdae._

_It was Zhang Yixing._  

 

Zhang Yixing was the new Chinese exchange student that joined Jongin’s year, halfway through the semester. The boy was a child star back in China and a musical genius, like Chanyeol but better in Jongin’s view although Sookyung begs to differ, this didn’t go unnoticed by the school’s population as they all tried to befriend him and shower him with gifts and letters of affection, to which Yixing politely declined. The boy was too humble for his liking, making the girls fall even more in obsession with him and maybe, his ass too. At first, Jongin didn’t care for the new boy, even though they shared two classes together but Jongin was oblivious since he arrived late to school due to a dentist appointment thus missing all the excitement. However, it was in the dance studio when Jongin first came into contact with the boy.  

 _I’m in love,_ that’s what he thought after the first glance of Yixing.

Zhang Yixing sauntered in with a deadly swag that Jongin thought only he had; he took his time to shamelessly admire at the latter’s short and curly black hair, tousled to accentuate his face perfectly, that taut body and the creamy, pale skin that he just wanted to bite into and mark- keeping all the infatuated fans away from the Chinese male. A sharp jawline and cut cheekbones with warm chocolate eyes that sparkled in delight when he introduced himself to the others, rose pink lips that were very kissable and it was seductive when Yixing unconsciously bit them lightly- causing Jongin to look away to prevent him going back to the horrific hormonal days of freshman and sophomore year _(not that he was any different, according to Jongdae and Sookyung),_ Yixing was the most beautiful specimen that Jongin laid his dark eyes on.  It didn’t help since the male had sinful hips that didn’t lie and could actually dance really well.

~~_If only he could grind so fine on top of Jongin._ ~~

Now, Kim Jongin is a pretty smooth talker, charming to everyone and can manage to persuade and be sociable, thanks to his rugged charisma. Heck, he could even form complete sentences when talking to Sookyung when others would piss their pants as she stared into their soul.

 He didn’t know what dorky was until Yixing exposed that dimple as he beamed in happiness for the boy. Jongin freezes; his brain melts into a puddle of tissue and blurts the first thing that tumbles out of his mouth:

“Oh my god, you are so beautiful. Please have my babies.”

_Real smooth._

To his credit, Yixing didn’t look too surprised and brushed it off with a pained smile and a polite “ _thanks but no_ ” as he went tomato red and flustered while Sehun and Minseok couldn’t contain their laughter as they fell to the floor, wheezing and clutching their sides from too much laughter and they still bring this up to annoy the boy.

Kim Jongin did not show up to dance practice for 3 weeks due to his firsthand embarrassment.

Now, he was there, standing only 3 feet away, smirking at the pair. He felt the word vomit racing up his esophagus and reach his throat. He was too stunned by Yixing’s beauty to notice Baekhyun walk straight up to Jongdae.

 

“Does anyone have any idea what actual heck is happening?” Sehun muttered to Sookyung, who silently joined the twin towers.

“Shut up, Oh Sehun. It’s getting to the good bit,” Sookyung was too wrapped in the drama in front of her as she hugged her boyfriend’s muscular arm. “Have you been lifting weights, Chan?” She pressed down on the toned bicep as Chanyeol winked at her, smug about the fact that she noticed.

Jongin momentarily snapped out of his erotic thoughts and was about to get Baekhyun’s dirty paws off his sister until small, delicate hands stopped by latching onto his arm. Yixing shook his head, sending a look of _“don’t disturb their bubble.”_

 _OMG, he’s touching me, he has really nice hands, wonder how they would look wrapped around my- whoa! Kim Jongin, snap out of it!_ Jongin brushed those images away as looked in their direction, not concentrating on Yixing’s dazed look which was too cute for him to handle.

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Baek. I’ve liked you ever since we worked together on our _‘Really I Didn’t Know’_ piece and I thought I might’ve had a chance with you until I saw you hug Luna today in the music room when I was going to confess, I guess I can’t compete with someone as pretty as Luna,” Jongdae’s words turned into a whisper, as white- hot tears streamed her raw – rubbed face.

Baekhyun felt guilty for the girl’s forlorn expression. He sighed as he tilted her face towards him as he lovingly gazed into her wide eyes, chuckling slightly as her flushed emotion took over.

“Luna’s just a good friend and she helped me with a date I had planned, when she found out who I was confessing to, she got excited and hugged me. I did not know you saw it.” Baekhyun said, looking at Jongdae’s face morph into confusion.   

“I guess I have no choice to come clean now. It’s not my ideal plan but Kim Jongdae, I liked you ever since that April’s fools prank you played on Joonmyun hyung by hiding his clothes when he went for his shower, I mean like you did a favour for the entire girls’ population. You were hard _not_ to like with your cheerful personality that just invites me and I was excited when I found out we were partners. I tried hard to confess but it just didn’t feel right. Luna has Jinki hyung and I don’t like her. And yes, she’s pretty but you’re beautiful.” Baekhyun explained as he hugged her closer, pulling her petite frame by the waist, pulling her close. The next three words made Jongdae’s heart flutter in many ways she thought was not possible.

_“I love you,”_

Jongdae giggled before putting her lips onto his, surprising him with a passionate kiss. When, they pulled away, they were met with hollers of congrats, a _“ew, get a room to save my virgin eyes”_ from Sehun and _“hurt her and I/Sookyung noona will end you”_ from Jongin and Sookyung.

"I recommend you don't open your locker tomorrow," Jongdae teased, letting Baekhyun lead them to the exit.

"Why?" He raised his eyebrow, slighty scared at the girl's Chesire Cat grin.

"Let's just say I was angry and thought you reminded me of rotten eggs but let's not focus on that." She laughed, tiptoeing to kiss his temple tenderly.

But the drama wasn’t over for the trio that had been diligently watching.

 

Now that they left for Baekhyun’s secret date, it was now Jongin’s turn.

“I’m glad that Baek hyung has confessed to Jongdae noona, frankly we were all getting tired of him moping about her not noticing his love during swimming club. Don’t hurt him please, he’s actually a nice guy,” Yixing smiled his signtaure angelic smile.

That glorious dimple was exposed and Jongin’s breath hitched to see how handsome Yixing was, there was nothing more Jongin wanted to do than pepper his face with butterfly kisses and cuddle with him as they watched the sunset go down.

_Too cheesy?_

Well, Kim Jongin was apparently a cheesy guy but _only_ for Zhang Yixing. Before Jongin could stop himself, his gag reflex kicked in and word vomited.

“We should totally date, Yixing. We can totally secretly hug before our two classes we share together and bake cookies on Valentine’s Day and make romantic dance routines together.  You should totally meet my three dogs, they will totally love you and we can go dog walking while we kiss snowflakes off each other’s eyelashes and definitely your swoon-worthy lips. Apart from knowing Baekhyun but I will overlook that, you are just so perfect and amazing and I just want to have my ways with you since your hips don’t lie like Shakira’s- no better than Shakira’s but Shakira is queen. Anyways, I’m actually a nice guy and totally not a creep, I’m actually really smooth and eloquent but for some reason my brain farts rainbows when I try and talk to you. I think I love you-“

Yixing cut him off by swooping in to kiss Jongin’s velvety lips. It was so surreal for Jongin. He couldn’t believe that Yixing’s holy mouth was pressed against his unworthy one. He could feel himself go dizzy as he placed his hands on both sides of Yixing’s face as Yixing placed his warm hands on Jongin’s waist. Those lips tasted much better than he ever imagined and Jongin was just so overwhelmed with shock, he could've spontaneously combusted on the spot. They broke apart, too soon for Jongin’s liking.

Yixing let out a peal of laughter, the rich chime of it was now Jongin’s favourite sound, before speaking to the shook caramel boy in front of him.

“Kim Jongin, at first I thought you were just like all those smooth good for nothings but I was wrong. You’re a clumsy person but so coordinated when it comes to your commitments. You literally unknowingly confess your undying love to me, every single day- that is dedication that I have never been shown by any guy. Why are you so adorable and sexy at the same time? And yes, I would like to do all those things with you, you absolute sweetheart. I think I like you too,” Yixing laughed, taking the Korean male’s hand as they walked away from the flabbergasted trio.

“Please marry me and bear my children. I mean… please marry me if you want to,” Jongin stuttered, being the bumbling fool he is that Yixing found very endearing.

“I think we should try dating first,” Yixing snuck another kiss from the tall boy’s beautiful lips as they disappeared from the main corridor.

 

 _“What. Just. Happened.”_ Sehun was trying to comprehend his crazy friend’s antics, pinching himself to see if it was a dream.

“I don’t fucking know but _oh my god_ , it was even better than all those sickeningly sweet dramas that Jongdae watches. _Aww_ Chanyeol, they were so cute but not as cute as you serenading me in the middle of the field alone.” Sookyung squealed as she jumped up and down before letting out a scream as Chanyeol lifted her up and swung her around.

Sehun rolled his eyes at the couple and seriously thought about getting laid since all his friends were. He didn’t want to be alone forever. He was _Oh fucking Sehun_ for crying out loud, girls were lining up to be with him, he could get any girl he wanted being the _manly macho man_ he was, he wouldn’t succumb to his elders’-

“Come on Sehun-ah, Noona will treat her favourite child to bubble tea for dealing with these disgusting couples,” Sookyung cooed as she pushed Chanyeol’s offending hand away from creeping up her thighs.

“Really, the one with the choco balls? You were always my favourite.  _Noona I love you~_ ” Sehun excitedly made a heart to Sookyung before running to the car park. “Race you to the car!” Sehun didn’t care about not being a manly man or getting a girlfriend right now, not when his beloved noona was treating him to bubble tea.

 

“I swear to god, Park Chanyeol, fucking touch me inappropriately in public again and I will actually castrate your precious jewels and sell your dick as a butt plug on the black market.” Sookyung warned him as she kept swatting his hands and kneeing him on the side of his thigh.

Chanyeol just snickered at his girlfriend before picking her up, bridal style as they walked to the car where Sehun was waiting for them. He was hopelessly in love with this oxymoronic girl, _why settle for Sugar or Spice when Do Sookyung is both of them?_

 _"Kinky,"_ The tall giant sniggered at his girlfriend's pouty expression. Chanyeol stole a deep, loving kiss from her to which she reciporated to it as she enclosed her slim arms around his neck.

“I like it when you use _such filthy_ words,” Chanyeol leans in extra close and his lips ghosted over the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver and moan slightly, which is like music to Chanyeol’s ears. “Reminds me that _only_ I see this side to you. No one else seems to see you like this. _I love it._ ” He nipped at her ear, eliciting a husky groan.

“Tonight, after this bubble tea date and we drop Sehun home, my place- my parents aren't home until late. But if I come to school tomorrow with a paralysed vagina and I can’t walk straight, _I will actually end you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and thoughts are very much appreciated. <3 <3


End file.
